Mistwhispers
by Vilandel
Summary: "La mort ne sépare pas les amants, mais leur donne une chance de se retrouver dans l'Au-delà"... Au lieu du Purgatoire, Derieri se retrouve dans un Au-delà inconnu. Mais elle n'est pas seule dans la brume lumineuse. Celui qui se sacrifia pour la sauver semblait l'attendre... Monspeet (Oneshot Nanatsu no Taizai, Monderi)


_**Ouf, après une longue pause (plus connue sous le syndrome de la page blanche), j'ai enfin put me remettre à l'écriture. Et quoi de mieux pour fêter son propre retour avec un bel OS sur l'un de ses couples préférés ?  
Ici, Monspeet et Derieri (ce couple mérite plus de fics). Comme inspiration, il y'avait un petit peu ce fanart ( 66. media. tumblr 6a9edb0b6b 63ce93c4d31 1fd1e781cbf /tumblr_ pq8hzbi2im1uxhant_ 1280. jpg, écris ensemble évidemment), mais surtout la musique "Nightdream Meadow" des Fiechters, que vous pouvez retrouver sur Youtube.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Mistwhispers**

Quand Derieri rouvrit ses yeux, sa vue était encore trouble. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était du noir, du bleu nuit et un blanc aux légers reflets argentés. Elle se serait bien relever, mais le sol sous son dos semblait si doux qu'elle préférait encore rester un peu allongé.

_Attends un peu, doux ?_

Cette fois, Derieri se releva. À son grand étonnement elle ne semblait pas se trouver au Purgatoire. Au lieu de ça, elle était dans une vallée remplie de brumes aux contours étrangement floues. Comme si ce n'était pas réel. Autour de la démone se trouvé un bon nombre d'arbres qui formaient un demi-cercle autour d'elle et dont les branches se mêlaient au-dessus d'elle comme une sorte de toit. Eux aussi étaient floues. Les seules choses nets étaient les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel, ainsi que la brume qui se faufilait lentement dans la vallée, donnant bizarrement un sentiment réconfortant.

Était-elle… revenue à la vie sans aucune raison ? Instinctivement, Derieri toucha sa poitrine mais aucun cœur ne battait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, elle avait presque l'impression d'être vivante. Presque…

Derieri ne comprenait plus rien. Elle aurait dut être définitivement morte après le coup de grâce de Mael, après ce souvenir d'elle et de Monspeet… Elle aurait de se retrouvé dans le Purgatoire, il n'y avait aucun autre Au-delà pour alle après tout ses crimes et tout ses regrets. Était-ce peut-être la cité des morts ? Elle n'en n'avait seulement entendue parler, mais elle avait quand même des doutes.

Dans ce cas, où était-elle ? Que voulait le destin encore d'elle ? Quels comptes avait-elle à rendre ? Derieri commençait à avoir peur malgré l'atmosphère paisibles de l'endroit. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu, de l'incertitude. Peur d'être définitivement seule, cette fois… Sans Rajine, sa sœur bien-aimée qui lui avait été arraché bien trop tôt. Sans Elizabeth, qui était trop gentille pour ce monde, qui était devenue comme une vraie amie. Sans Monspeet… sans l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se l'avouait-elle seulement maintenant qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'il était trop tard ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura doucement.

« Derieri ? »

Cette voix… Mais c'était impossible ! Ou bien non ? Derieri n'osa pas se retourner, elle avait peur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion pour la faire encore plus payer et souffrir. Mais malgré sa peur, sa tristesse et son incertitude une étincelle d'espoir jaillissait. C'est seulement lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle osa enfin se retourner.

Et c'était bien lui… Monspeet.

Il portait seulement un pantalon déchiré, un peu brûlé, mais sinon il semblait en parfaite santé. Comme si le combat contre Estarossa – non, Mael – n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais son regard semblait perdu, incertain, surpris… et il y avait autre chose, que Derieri n'osait nommer.

En tremblant, elle leva une main vers lui. L'instant d'après, Monspeet l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces et Derieri pleura de plus belle, ne se retenant plus.

Quand avait-elle pleuré ainsi pour la dernière fois ? Elle ne le savait plus. Même à la mort de sa sœur chérie la colère avait étouffé ses pleurs. Mais maintenant, elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes formant des cascades sur ses joues. C'est comme si un barrage se brisait, faisant couler à flots tous les pleurs étouffés par ses colères.

Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Monspeet. Il la sera contre lui à l'étouffer et même si cela la brisait de sentir aucun cœur battre dans la poitrine de son compagnon, elle sentait enfin un peu de joie venir en elle. Après tout, Derieri avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

La démone mouillait sa poitrine de ses larmes et hoqueta quand Monspeet plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'avait autant savouré la présence de son compagnon.

« Je… J'avais espéré de ne pas te revoir aussi vite, Derieri. Pardonne-moi, j'ai voulu te protéger et j'ai échoué, de toute évidence. »

« Tu… Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Monspeet… C'est de ma faute… si je ne m'étais pas approché comme une idiote… »

« Tu ne pouvais savoir qu'il n'était pas évanoui, qu'il faisait juste semblant… J'aurais dut te prévenir tout de suite. »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai agit avec trop d'insouciance, comme une putain d'idiote ! »

Derieri lâcha Monspeet, mais restant assise face à lui. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. En plus de ses remords, elle avait conscience qu'il y avait tant de choses à dire entre eux. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir fait tant de choses pour elle, elle voulait s'excuser de n'avoir jamais put lui rendre la pareil.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de parler? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?

« Derieri… »

Sa voix était si douce qu'elle ne l'entendait presque pas. Monspeet avait mit sa main sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Cette joue, sur laquelle jadis se trouvait le symbole de son commandement. Elle le regardait à nouveau… et faillit baisser les yeux sous l'intensité de son regard.

Tristesse, soulagement, nostalgie, un peu d'espoir se trouvait dans ses yeux bleu nuit… et il y'avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là. Qu'elle n'osait nommer. Qu'elle croyait pendant longtemps appartenir à sa sœur… mais ne s'était-elle pas trompé sur ce sujet ?

Comme elle le regardait sans rien dire, Monspeet leva un sourcil avec étonnement.

« Qu'a-tu donc ? »

« Je… euh… j'ignorais que tes yeux était bleu nuit. »

_Alors ça, vraiment bien joué, Derieri espèce de conne !_

Par les cinq clans de Britannia, mais pourquoi avait-elle prétendue ça ? Bon, il est vrai qu'elle n'avais jamais vraiment vue la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Elle n'avait fait vraiment fait sa connaissance qu'avec son entrée chez les Dix Commandements, avant elle ne l'avait vue qu'une ou deux fois, quand elle était presque encore une gosse et qu'il avait soutenue elle et sa sœur à s'installer quelque part après que leur famille les avait chassé. Mais quand même, pourquoi prétendre cela ?

Elle osa à nouveau lui jeter un regard… et fut surprise de voir Monspeet rougir, regardant de coté. C'était si nouveau de le voir en quelque sorte embarrassé !

« Merci… euhm… et tes yeux sont encore plus beaux que dans mon souvenir. J'ai toujours aimé ce vert jade, il m'a manqué. »

Derieri bégaya un merci. Elle savait que Monspeet ne la flattait pas, il était sérieux avec son compliment. Il lui en avait déjà fait, autant que le permettait son foutu commandement. Mais Derieri avait toujours eu du mal avec les compliments, d'autant plus qu'elle était persuadé que Rajine les mériterait plus qu'elle.

Rajine… Derieri ressentait à nouveau ces remords en pensant à sa sœur et à l'amour de celle-ci pour Monspeet. Combien d'années elle avait réprimé ses propres sentiments pour que sa sœur puisse vivre le grand amour après tout ses sacrifices? Combien d'années avait-elle voulut croire, avait-elle même cru, que Monspeet avait partagé les sentiments de Rajine ?

Combien d'année Derieri avait-elle rejeté avec violence la possibilité que Monspeet… soit en fait amoureux d'ELLE ?

Cette révélation fit à Derieri l'effet d'un coup de poing digne de son combo. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne réprimait plus ses sentiments, elle arrivait enfin à voir les choses d'un autre point de vue. Les gestes doux de Monspeet à son égard, son inquiétude quand elle était blessée, son instinct de la protéger et d'être simplement à ses cotés, d'être là pour elle. Le souvenir de sa mort lui revint à l'esprit… ainsi que les mots que Monspeet lui avait dit alors.

_Si je pouvais être libéré de mon silence, alors je pourrais enfin te dire les mots que j'ai gardé au fond de mon cœur tout ce temps…_

C'en était trop pour Derieri, c'était trop d'émotion. La libération du clan des démons, la conquête de Britannia, cette défaite contre Méliodas, leur temps passé dans ce village d'humains, la confrontation contre Estarossa-Mael, la mort de Monspeet pour la protéger, sa propre infinie tristesse, son changement de camps, le sauvetage d'Elizabeth, la révélation qu'Estarossa était en fait Mael, sa décision de sauver Mael, sa propre mort… et maintenant cette révélation ! Mais comptes avait-elle encore à rendre au destin ?

« Derieri, tout va bien ? »

Wieder blickte sie Monspeet an. Seine nachtblauen Augen glänzten voller Sorge, während er Tränen von ihren Wangen wegwischte.

Monspeet la regardait avec inquiétude pendant qu'il enlevait les larmes de ses joues.

Et voilà, elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. De plus, elle avait peur. Peur de finalement se tromper… ou d'avoir raison concernant cette révélation.

«Je… rien, c'est seulement que trop de choses se sont produites… Dis moi, où sommes-nous en fait ? »

Derieri avala un juron. Elle avait tellement honte de sa lâcheté. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de voir la vérité en face ? Elle était une redoutable guerrière, mais quand il s'agissait de sentiments…

« Je l'ignore. Après ma… mort… je me suis retrouvé ici. Il est clair que cela ne peut être le Purgatoire, mais je doute fort aussi que c'est Necropolis, la cité des morts. Peut-être un genre d'entre-monde ? En tout cas, j'avais l'impression de voir des silhouettes dans ce brouillard, mais elles étaient bien trop floues pour que je puisse les reconnaitre. »

Derieri soupira. Ni le Purgatoire, ni la cité des morts. Combien d'Au-delàs pouvaient-ils bien avoir ?

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Monspeet. Il avait mit un bras autour de ses épaules et contemplait la brume lumineuse, comme pour y chercher des réponses.

La jeune démone ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage si noble qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien. Il lui semblait si familier, si chaleureux, si apaisant…

« Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? », finit-elle par demander.

« Je l'ignore. Je dirais pas trop longtemps. Mais ici le temps semble suivre d'autres lois que celles des vivants. Tout ce que je savais était que j'attendais. Mais qui, mais quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Au bout d'un moment, la brume s'était rapproché, presque à me toucher. Et quand elle est repartit, tu étais apparue. »

Monspeet semblait triste tout à coup. Triste et résigné et… coupable. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue avec cet air-là et Derieri avait mal de le voir ainsi. Monspeet avait toujours été honorable, un vrai gentilhomme, faisant presque tache parmi les Dix Commandements.

Elle posa une main sur son torse, comme pour lui poser une question muette. Il leva son regard vers elle, semblait surpris par ce geste, mais il posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Si Derieri avait eu encore un cœur, il aurait battu avec une incroyable vitesse.

« Monspeet… ? »

« Oh, Derieri. J'ai voulu te sauver. Je… Je n'aurais jamais put le supporter de te voir mourir. Mais j'ai échoué… car si tu es ici, cela veut dire que tu est morte, toi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé, Deri. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Si quelqu'un est coupable, c'est moi et moi seule. Tu… tu as fait tant de choses pour moi et je n'ai rien put faire pour toi. »

« Derieri… »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle empêcha Monspeet de continuer. Derieri le connaissait, il aurait protesté. Mais c'était la vérité et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le nie pour elle. Donc, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé après sa mort. Elle voulait qu'il le sache.

Son arrivé dans l'armée de la nouvelle Stigma, la consolation et la protection d'Elizabeth, Estarossa qui enleva cette dernière, l'équipe de sauveteurs comprenant Tarmiel, Sariel, le nouveau roi des fées et elle-même, Estarossa se révélant être Mael, son désespoir le menant à absorber les commandements, sa propre décision de sauver Mael, son plan et sa mort… elle ne passa rien sous silence et Monspeet l'écoutait son l'interrompre une seule fois. Cette histoire avec Mael le choqua et Derieri vit qu'il éprouvait aussi un peu de compassion. Qui n'en éprouverait pas connaissant le destin de Mael ?

Après avoir fini son récit, ils restèrent tout deux silencieux. Monspeet semblait triste et pensif à la fois. Il avait pris les mains de la démone, les tenant ferme. Derieri se laissa faire. Ce geste était nouveau, bizarre, mais agréable. Mais il la rendait si incertaine.

Depuis son enfance elle avait grandie en guerrière. La guerre, sa haine pour les autres clans, la mort de Rajine, son propre sale caractère… après avoir rejoint l'élite du roi des démons, elle n'avait jamais perdue de temps en tendresses. Celle, fraternel, de Rajine semblait si loin que Derieri avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Et cela la rendait triste.

Combien de fois Monspeet s'était-il montré tendre avec elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Il l'avait laissé dormir sur ses genoux, parfois la caressant, il lui souvent avait brossé et coupé les cheveux… tant de petits gestes qui disaient de grandes choses. Comment avait-elle put être aussi aveugle ?

Sans lâcher ses mains, Monspeet finit par poser un leger baiser sur son front. Derieri se figea. Comment un simple petit baiser pouvait-il allumer un tel feu en elle ?

« J'ignore par où commencer. Tes dernières heures ont été fort émouvantes. Mais… sache que je suis très fière de toi. »

« Je… merci… »

Derieri aurait bien voulut protester, mais sa déclaration la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer. Et puis, qu'aurait-elle put dire ?

Monspeet sourit en caressant sa joue, l'effleurant presque.

« Je… je regrette tant de choses, Monspeet », murmura-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire la profondeur de ses regrets. Dent pour dent, œil pour œil, tel avait été sa manière de faire durant la guerre. La colère et la vengeance l'ont mener à faire souffrir des innocents.

Était-elle vraiment mieux que le clan des déesses, que ce batârd de Ludociel ? Toute cette histoire semblait trop complexe pour avoir une réponse satisfaisante. Derieri renifla un peu. Au moins, elle avait put parler calmement avec Elizabeth. Cette déesses avait été un vrai consomment durant ses dernières heures.

« Moi aussi, Derieri… », répondit Monspeet, ne lâchant pas la joue de sa compagne.

« Arrête, c'est moi qui t'as entrainé dans ces… horreurs. Mais toi, tu ne t'est pas laisser aveuglé par la vengeance. »

« Cela ne changent en rien que j'ai bien des péchés sur la conscience. Tu ne m'a pas entrainé, c'était mes propres décisions. Tu ne dois pas me pardonner et te faire coupable de tout, Derieri. »

« Mais contrairement à moi, tu te doutait au moins que nos actes… n'étaient pas bien. Tu te rappelle de la fois où tu m'a proposé de suivre Méliodas ? Sans moi, tu l'aurais suivi… »

Monspeet soupira. Lui aussi se souvenait de ce jour. Un autre remord pour Derieri. Si seulement elle avait écouté Monspeet ce jour-là au lieu de ruminer la traitrise de leur capitaine ! À cette époque, elle n'avait même pas de raison personelle de lui en vouloir, à part son orgueil des Dix Commandements !

« Je l'avoue, je partageait un peu l'avis de Méliodas à l'époque. Toute cette rivalité entre déesses et démons… Personne n'en connaissait plus la raison. Mais je ne voulait pas te laisser derrière. Tout d'abord, j'avais promis à Rajine de m'occuper de toi lors de ton entrée chez les Dix Commandements. Même sans ça, je n'arrivais pas à t'abandonner pour suivre Méliodas. De plus… après tout ce qu'a fait Stigma… comme le massacre des otages… je me suis demandé si Méliodas avait vraiment eu raison de partir. Au fait, aucun coté n'était le bon, ce n'était pas une guerre entre le Bien et le Mal. »

Derieri laissa couler une larme. Jamais elle n'avait su que Monspeet avait eu tant de doutes, tant de pensées à propos de la guerre sainte. Encore un regret de plus… elle n'aurait jamais dut le laisser seul avec toutes ses pensées.

« Y'a-t-il… y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'as jamais regretté, Monspeet ? »

« Je regrette encore bien plus de choses que mes crimes, Derieri. Mais il y'a bien une chose que je ne regretterais jamais... l'amour que je ressens pour toi. »

Il l'avait dit…

Derieri ignorait comment réagir. Comment aurait-elle put le savoir ? Pendant des années, des siècles, elle avait cacher son propre amour pour Monspeet, afin que Rajine ait sa chance avec lui. Elle avait même crut qu'il partageait probablement les sentiments de Rajine. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas dut ? Rajine était plus gentille, plus élégante, plus belle, plus douce, plus timide, simplement mille fois mieux !

Mais Monspeet l'aimait ELLE… Derieri savait à présent que tout avait un sens. Tout ses gestes, jusqu'à son sacrifice pour sauver sa vie… c'était pour elle.

Monspeet soupira tristement avant de continuer : « Je t'aime, Derieri. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignore quand cela peut avoir commencé. Cela à simplement finit à être clair pour moi. Quand tu avais rejoins les Dix Commandements, Rajine m'avait fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi. Et plus je passais du temps avec toi… Au fil du temps, cela n'était plus qu'une promesse, je VOULAIS te protéger et être auprès de toi. Sans ce commandement du Silence… je l'ai tant de fois maudit. Mais ton bonheur et ta vie avait pris tellement d'importance pour moi que je… »

Il interrompit son discours, comme s'il ignorait comment continuer. Jamais Derieri n'avait entendu Monspeet parler autant et cela la laissa un peu pantoise.

« Je… je voulais que tu le sache, Derieri », reprit Monspeet tout en caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune démone. Son regard si triste fit bien plus de mal à Derieri qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Finalement, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Elle ne remarqua presque pas que Monspeet se figea dans son étreinte, comme elle ne sentait plus les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Que ressentait-elle, de la joie ou de la tristesse ? Un mélange des deux, en tout cas. Tristesse, car ils étaient tout deux morts, n'ayant plus la chance de vivre comme un couple heureux. Joie, parce que Monspeet l'aimait, L'AIMAIT !

« Deri ? »

Monspeet avait pris les joue de Derieri, pour mieux la regarder. Il semblait surpris, inquiet. Derieri aurait voulut crier qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais ne trouvait pas les mots.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, elle allait le lui montrer, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus le commandement de la Pureté. Derieri mit ses bras autour du cou de Monspeet et l'embrassa presque avec violence.

Monspeet était à nouveau figé, mais Derieri ne le lâcha pas. Ce baiser semblait bizarre à cause de cela, surtout qu'elle l'embrassait avec désespoir. Mais putain, elle l'aimait tellement, jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte de la force de ses sentiments.

Finalement, Monspeet répondit au baiser. Sa main plongea dans les cheveux de Derieri et son autre bras entoura la taille de sa bien-aimée pour la tirer plus contre lui. Il y avait tant de passion dans se baiser, comme si le démon y mettait toutes ces années de fidélité, dévouement et d'amour muet.

Derieri ignorait pendant combien de temps ils s'était embrassé ainsi, mais à la fin, elle était allongé sur Monspeet, haletant tout autant que lui.

« Tu a sincerement crut que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de toi ? », demanda Derieri. Elle avait voulut plaisanter, mais sa voix ne montrait que du soulagement et de la joie. Monspeet ne dit rien, son sourire et ses yeux brillants répondaient à la question. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi heureux.

Monspeet se releva un peu pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais plus doucement. Là aussi Derieri ne pouvait deviner la longueur du baiser, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle était dans ses bras, l'aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait. Rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'importance que ce moment…

Monspeet semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Avec sa douceur habituelle, il caressa ses joues, ses cheveux ou sa nuque, l'enlaçant encore et encore. Bon nombre de ses gestes lui semblait familier, comme durant sa vie. Mais cette fois, ils étaient comme libérés.

Bien du temps s'écoula, mais était-ce important dans la mort ? En tout cas, Derieri et Monspeet se parlèrent encore longtemps, des sujets qu'ils n'ont jamais put aborder avant. Sur leurs enfances respectives, sur leurs regrets, les Dix Commandements, sur Rajine… Jamais Derieri n'avait put imaginer qu'ils avaient autant à se dire, à s'avouer.

Ils parlèrent, se caressaient, s'embrassaient et se donnèrent finalement l'un à l'autre…

À présent, Derieri était couché sur le torse musclé de Monspeet, ressentait la chaleur comme si elle était vivante. Vivante, son cœur aurait sûrement battu encore plus vite que celui d'un Indura. Monspeet lui caressa le dos, l'aidant à se calmer.

« Je… je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi beau… », souffla Derieri après un moment. Elle aurait aimé connaitre une telle chose durant son vivant. Mais étant le commandements de la Pureté, un tel acte avait toujours été tabou pour elle. Et Monspeet étaient trop gentilhomme pour le faire sur le coup d'une nuit. Mais… cela avait été si beau, si remplie d'amour.

« Moi non plus, Deri. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion. Et puis, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir jamais connu durant ma vie. J'ai préféré être adepte de l'amour courtois et d'être fidèle à ma dame. Elle m'était plus importante qu'autre chose… comme tu le sais. »

Derieri rigola un peu, car elle ne se voyait vraiment pas en "dame" comme le disait Monspeet. Mais ces mots la toucha presque plus que chaque baiser qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir le remercier pour son dévouement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta enfin à nouveau un regard sur les environs, se releva un peu et dit : « Euh… nous ignorons toujours dans quel Au-delà nous nous trouvons. Et tu as remarqué que ce brouillard s'est rapproché ? »

La brume lumineuse s'était effectivement rapprochée, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où les deux démons se trouvaient. Malgré les apparences, cette brume semblaient rassurante, comme une promesse que Derieri n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Elle vit deux vagues silhouettes dans cette blancheur. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir les traits, mais ces deux êtres semblaient tendrement enlacé, comme s'ils venait de se retrouver…

Derieri réfléchi une seconde. Se pourrait-il que… ? Mais avant de pouvoir continuer sa pensée, Monspeet s'était lui aussi relever et avait mit une main sur l'épaule de sa bien-aimée.

« Je l'ignore, Derieri. C'est si différent que tous ce qu'on raconte. Mais est-ce vraiment important de le savoir ? Pour ma part, je suis simplement heureux que nous avons put nous revoir… qu'on nous a offert ce que la vie nous à toujours refusée. «

En disant ces mots, il embrassa à nouveau Derieri qui répondit de bon cœur à ce baiser. Monspeet avait raison. Ce n'était pas important de savoir où ils se trouvait, mais qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble.

Tout deux ne remarquèrent pas que la brume les entoura avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent, ils se trouvèrent dans un lieu avec des cristaux à perte de vue. Le véritable Au-delà…

* * *

_**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, j'ai fait éxprès de ne rien révéler de cet endroit mystérieux où se trouvent Monspeet et Derieri. Je trouvais plutôt inadapté pour cet OS de lever le mystère. De plus, c'est écrit du point de vue de Derieri et elle aussi ignore tout de l'endroit. D'ailleurs, pour nos deux démons d'autres choses sont plus importantes que de savoir où ils se trouvent, pas vrai ?  
Je vous laisse imaginer quel est cet endroit, si vous voulez ;)  
**_


End file.
